


因果(Karma)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [32]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十二章，前篇请参见合集*本篇故事背景来自空学未解之谜之一“黑沃姆之战”*这篇初稿全是以沃姆的视角来描写的，就感觉很奇怪，修改之后好多了……*“没有了旧日之光，只有一种光芒能对抗黑暗”
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	因果(Karma)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十二章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本篇故事背景来自空学未解之谜之一“黑沃姆之战”
> 
> *这篇初稿全是以沃姆的视角来描写的，就感觉很奇怪，修改之后好多了……
> 
> *“没有了旧日之光，只有一种光芒能对抗黑暗”

一阵匆忙的脚步声打破了凝重的寂静，拜肯一改往日严谨的作风，以平生最快的速度朝灯塔室奔去。几颗碎石咕噜咕噜的滚下，便再也没有了声响。总算抵达了光源室，他大口喘着粗气，心怦怦直跳。但他还不能停下，现在只需要按下眼前的警报，就可以——

拜肯一下子僵住了，一股冰冷的寒意漫上他的脊梁。黑暗凝结成了一把锋利的尖刀，悬在他的后颈。他缓缓转身，然后看见了它：虚空化为王的身形，正在以一种令虫毛骨悚然的静谧注视着他。他不明白这个生物是如何免疫这苍白光芒的，但他知道，它并没有理解国王陛下为何能够震慑虫心。外表的威严不过是辅助，真正使四野臣服的，是陛下高贵的心灵。

怪物朝灯芯罩撇了撇头，似乎是在说只要他关闭灯塔就饶他一命。哼，就好像这样能让他感到害怕似的。恰恰相反，畏惧者是它，所以它才憎恨又模仿这王之光。

拜肯冷笑了一声：“虚假的家伙，你威胁不了我。”说完，他迅速转身按响了警铃。

下一刻，拜肯的动作就凝固住了。黑暗的尖刀贯穿了他的身体，汲取着他的生命。虚无侵蚀了他的视野，他发现自己的身体正不受控制地朝灯塔开关挪去。他的意识正在被剥离。

“我的国王，对不起……大海在召唤。”

——————————————————————————————

沃姆一下子从座椅上蹦了下来——他的报应来了。

他早就遇见了这一天迟早会到来，但孤注一掷的侥幸心理让他选择继续在泯灭的边缘试探。他到底期待从中获得什么呢？或许是为了一劳永逸地封印障目之光，或许是为了解决那在余烬中尘封的后患，又或许是为了解放那深锁在黑暗沉梦中的孩子……但现在，说什么都太晚了。远古的狂怒从深渊中咆哮而出，要他偿还他一手造成的因果。

警铃响彻了整个王宫，沃姆冲出工作室，正好撞见前来问询情况的奥廷修。

“召集家臣们撤离至电车层！”

“国王陛下，发生什——”

“快！！！”

奥廷修愣了一下，拱手道：“微臣遵旨。”

看着奥廷修远去的背影，沃姆舒了一口气，又回到了工作室。房间的隔音效果很好，高分贝的鸣笛在这里听起来就好像传自远方。一些盔甲毫无生气地躺在地上，空气中弥漫着一种说不出的凝重。

“傀儡听令！”

然后这些盔甲就活了过来。傀儡们睁开了眼睛，整齐划一地立正站好排列两侧，弯爪刃的刀柄猛凿在地上，发出落雷般的回响。

“随我来，做好战斗准备。”

傀儡军队跟着沃姆浩浩荡荡地出了工作室，铿锵的脚步声在宫廷内回荡，胜似一支训练有素的威武之师。它们没有疑虑，没有恐惧，只有他赋予的纯粹效力使命，一声令下便可冲锋陷阵，赴汤蹈火。

在奥廷修广播指挥下，皇室家臣们正有条不紊地往出口行进着，他们看到沃姆出来，纷纷驻足。

“陛下，这是怎么了？”

“有什么微臣可以分担的吗？”

“您许久没离开房间了，还好吗？”

……

“你们都忘了规矩吗？”一个雄浑厚重的声音隔着虫群传来，“一旦最高级警报响起，迅速撤离，无论任何原因不得停留。”

家臣们让开了一条道路，朝来者鞠了一躬：“是，弗尔大人。”

“陛下，您有时候还是太随和了点。”等家臣们恢复了撤离流程，弗尔说，“看来我们最担心的事终究还是发生了。如若您准许的话，还请把这支傀儡部队交给老臣前去平息深渊的暴乱。”

“弗尔，有因必有果。这是我自己酿成的，也应当由我亲自解决。”

“事已至此，没有谁应当受责。那您需要老臣做什——”

大地突然震颤起来，一些家臣摔倒在地，掀起一阵惊呼。灯光闪烁了几下，熄灭了几盏。琉璃窗外，树叶开始枯萎、凋零，树枝扭曲成可怖的模样。

沃姆眯起了眼睛：“我们没有时间了。”

家臣似乎终于意识到了事态的严重性，狂命地奔跑起来。

“弗尔，你负责护送宫廷内的人员到安全地带，深渊交给我。”

“遵命！保重，陛下。”

大地又震颤了一下，奥格瑞姆一个踉跄差点没跌倒。到底发生什么了？一股不安感在他心里蔓延开来。现在王宫内只有他一个骑士，其他虫都被指派了各自的任务。但是再重要的任务，也比不上保障国王陛下的安全，而他觉得这次事件就他可能应付不过来。花园的枝叶纷纷凋萎，原本栖息其中的帝王蝶飞入了王宫的走廊。正好。

奥格瑞姆唤来了一队帝王蝶，说：“尽速去传信给其他骑士，让他们立刻赶回苍白之殿！”

收到讯息的帝王蝶扑腾翅膀，往上方飞去。它们原本是国王陛下的一部分，在陛下转世后便成了零落的生命单体，作为御用信使。只有国王、王后和五骑士有资格差遣。

送走了帝王蝶，奥格瑞姆四下望去，却看到了不可思议的一幕：一缕缕灰暗渗入了宫廷的地砖，正在贪婪地扩张。然后，一阵苍白的光芒闪过，驱散了蔓延的虚无。

他回过头去就看到国王正在赶来：“陛下！出什么事了？”

“是深渊。灯塔陨落了。”

“可是，为什么呢？”

“没有时间解释了，奥格瑞姆。我们必须尽快前往镇压，否则将会威胁到整个王国。”

然后奥格瑞姆看到了跟在国王陛下身后的那些……造物。说实话，他并不喜欢它们，它们冰冷的寂静让虫子不寒而栗。而且他也信不过它们。随着怯懦、惶恐、担忧的消去，一同抹杀的还有热枕、忠贞、高尚等一系列骑士的基本美德。他必须亲自确保陛下的安全。

“陛下，请让我随您一同前去！”

沃姆点了点头：“嗯，让我们赶快吧。”

王宫外，原本苍白的廊道已经铺上了一层死灰色。阿诗玛看着这席卷而来的腐败，不由得感慨万千。她和沃姆最担心的情况还是不可避免地发生了。虚空的集体意识已经开始苏醒，沉眠于世界基地的恐惧即将破土而出，向圣巢宣告它的回归。即使这次能够平息深渊泛漫，他日这曾统治远古文明的混沌也必将卷土重来。而她非常清楚这意味着什么，就好像这命运的洪流在提醒着他们的所作所为也逃不过因果的法则：没有了旧日之光，只有一种光芒能对抗黑暗。

然后她就看见了王之光。沃姆，还有奥格瑞姆，连同着国王傀儡的大军，从宫中冲了出来。与此同时，她却听见了窸窸窣窣的爬动声。密密麻麻的阴影爬虫从岩缝中探出身子，受沃姆的光辉所吸引。显然，虚空的侵蚀让这群原本胆小的生物变得嗜血好斗，想要不顾一切地熄灭它们所痛恨的光芒。

但沃姆似乎并没有注意到这点。只见他挥动羽翼朝深渊猛冲过去，急切的心情让他忽略了潜在的威胁。一只阴影爬虫扑了上去，眼看就要在空中相撞。

“陛下，当心！”

只可惜奥格瑞姆的提醒晚了一些。阿诗玛活动肢体，一根苍白的枝蔓把那生物捅了个对穿。沃姆急停下来，惊讶地看着他的皇后：“阿诗，你在这里做什么？”

“你觉得呢？”阿诗玛的音调比平时提高了几分，“保护我们的王国，沃姆。”

“但是这里太危险了，不适合你。我已经派弗尔护送撤退人员了，你可以跟他们会合。”

“笑话！岂有王后抛下国王独自逃命之理？若是我们都不能共进退，何谈整个王国的团结？！”

沃姆太熟悉这个语气了，他知道她已经下定了决心，没有商量的余地。

“唉，我知道了。”

阿诗玛也十分熟悉这个语气，这意味着他妥协了。

更多阴影爬虫从暗处现身，它们磨着两颚，蠢蠢欲动地朝一行虫逼近。

“国王陛下，这里就交给我吧。”

“不必了，奥格瑞姆。前面的战斗才更需要你的才干。”沃姆转过身，喊道，“傀儡听令：消灭爬虫！”

随着他一声令下，国王傀儡们沉稳熟练地散开迎敌。弯爪刃的寒光划破积蓄的浊重，清理出一条通向深渊的道路。而在甬道入口，一个苍白的身影伫立着。

容器小心翼翼地朝下张望着，它的直觉告诉它，一个巨大的威胁正在底下的深坑中酝酿，足以撼动整个王国的根基。这也就是它离开了苍白之王指派的岗位到这的原因。毕竟它存在的唯一使命就是保卫圣巢，不是吗？那为什么不尽力做到最好呢？但它还感到了一声遥远的呼唤，夹杂在光芒的微弱尖啸之中。那个不存在的声音召唤着他的回归，回归那熟悉的冰冷与寂静，回归那不能称之为家的家。

它转身看到苍白之王走了过来，朝他毕恭毕敬地行了个骑士礼，然后又昂起头来，双眼中折射出一种渴望。沃姆曾见过这种渴望，当他的空洞骑士傲立在黑卵中央，准备迎击那在梦中障目的光芒，双眼中也是同样的渴望。他视如己出的孩子成功完成了自己的使命，他应当感到高兴才对。但他高兴不起来。每当图书馆的灯光温和地打在长椅上，每当午夜的微风拂过他的衣袍，他总会想起那段短暂而灿烂的时光，一个名为亲情的奇迹模糊了一位神明与一个工具间的界限，把本不应有任何交集的两个灵魂紧紧相连。

不知为什么，眼前这个预备容器总能让沃姆想起那孩子。或许这就是为什么他网开一面，没有把它像其它容器一样驱逐出境，反而把瘟疫的一部分威力转接到它体内。当然，它并不空洞，但足以封印这一点光芒还能自由活动。只要不受重伤，就不会有大碍。

现在的容器无言地伫立，透露出和昔日的容器一样的神情。虽然这可能并不是一个明确的做法，但他仍然无法拒绝：“如果想来的话就跟上吧。”

面对苍白之王的准许，容器自己也有些惊讶。它一定会尽自己所能不让自己的创造者失望。它加入了队伍，然后碰上了奥格瑞姆骑士的目光。其实相对于那些麻木的傀儡，奥格瑞姆倒更看好这个小战士。在它身上有着与生俱来的骑士精神，甚至可以和空洞骑士相媲美。

一曲轻柔的挽歌传来，把这漆黑的地穴渲染得阴森可怖。挪艾吟诵着古老的咒语，设下了一道法术屏障，把狂暴的虚空卷须阻隔在深渊大门之内。汗珠布满了她的额头，她知道自己撑不了多久。她曾经亲自见证过那妄图吞噬一切的混沌野意，没有任何虫能够阻挡它的力量。她能够听到，那些孩子愤怒的控诉与复仇的夙愿，而她并不怪它们，因为命运本就对它们如此不公。但她绝对不会退让，她是王宫的最后一道防线，她必须保护那改变了她一生轨迹的王。

甬道里响起了一阵脚步声，挪艾回过头去，看见国王率领着部队赶了过来。

“陛下？”

就在这一刻，结界破碎的声音在她身后荡开。几根虚空触手卷住了她的躯壳，把她朝那深渊中拽去。国王呼喊着她的名字，施展出一束灵魂凝结成的丝线。挪艾无助地伸出手，想要抓住那一线的希望。浓稠的液体开始包裹她住的身体，那光越来越近，越来越近，在它即将触碰到她的瞬间，消失了。

然后，一片黑暗。

一股寒意在沃姆心中漫开：虚空启智。趁着挪艾分神的一刹那袭击她，充分表明了深渊已经具备了初步智力。出于某种未知的原因，那广袤的黑暗联合在了一起，拥有了更高的统一意志，若不把其扼杀在萌芽中，后果将不堪设想。

没等沃姆多想，又一阵黑雾喷涌而出，阿诗玛张开根系，挡住了虚空的侵袭，喊道：“沃姆，快！”

他点了点头，燃起了一排锋利的灵魂剑阵，唰一下朝深渊齐射过去。伴随着一声震耳欲聋的巨响，黑白相间的冲击波爆开，黑雾消散了，虚空的咆哮也停止了，只有深渊大门静静敞开，仿佛是在邀请他们进入。

“陛下，小心有诈。”

在沃姆的指挥下，国王傀儡们昂首阔步率先迈入深渊，在瞭望台及四周的平台上排开兵阵，警惕着周围的动向。深渊还是同往常一样，乱葬着寂寥、悲凉、悔恨、哀伤，容器的遗骸四散在这死亡的窑窟，却没有为苦难哭泣的声音。

“哦，天啊……”沃姆听到奥格瑞姆倒吸了一口凉气。也对，他应该不曾想到纯粹容器的上升竟伴随着如此惨烈的牺牲、如此残酷的淘汰吧。

容器环顾了一圈，静静地跳到了一个平台上。它蹲了下来，抚摸着一个破碎的容器头壳。它是在感到哀伤吗？它能接受如此悲惨的真相吗？

“沃姆……”

沃姆一个激灵抬起头来四下张望，搜寻着这浊重声音的源头。他非常确定只有自己才听得到这个声音。然后他看见了那个……东西，一个渺小的黑点从黝黑的深渊中缓缓升起。但那黑暗更为纯粹，更为深邃，仿佛囊括了世间的一切虚无，在其中嵌着一双惨白的空洞眼睛——虚空之心。

“以杀戮堆砌罪恶伟业的王者……”

一阵凄厉的风呼啸而过，黑暗的气流在深渊中盘旋。一个个阴影从尘埃中浮现，在瞭望台附近形成了一个包围圈。虚空液体如潮水般涌来，围绕着那个核心逐渐凝聚、成形。

“以奴役建造虚假繁华的神明……”

黑暗的羽衣，黑暗的王冠，仿佛是从虚空之中脱胎重生的另一个自己。沃姆的注意力全部集中在那个怪物身上，而它也以同样的眼神盯着他。

尽管很隐蔽，阿诗玛还是察觉到了沃姆的不安。虚空所表现出的巨大威能着实惊骇，但现在不是震撼的时候。她把根搭在了他的肩上，耳语道：“虚空不过是在模仿它所害怕的事物好让自己显得强大，而你才是真正强大的那个。”

眼前这番景象已经超过奥格瑞姆能够理解的范围了。但他依然绷紧肌肉，随时准备投身到战斗之中，坚定的信念是他最牢固的防线，足以让他面对一切未知。况且眼前这个卑劣的生物竟然窃取国王陛下的样貌，更加让他气不打一处来。而容器则听到了一个声音，一个沉眠了千年之久现在呼唤它回归的声音。这个声音如此之近，源头似乎正是那虚空怪物的核心。但它的迷惘很快就驱散了：这里不是它的家，是那个苍白的存在赋予了它生命与意义，而不是这吞噬一切的虚无。它拔出了骨钉，面对着它的同胞。

沃姆聚集灵魂，汇出一道耀眼的苍白光束，把深渊照得亮如白昼，正中黑沃姆的眉心。这光束足以摧毁一座雄伟的高塔，也同样在它头上扎了个窟窿。但暗影汹涌着填补了伤口，黑沃姆歪歪头，发出了一声凄厉的嚎叫。

“因果轮回，终有一报！”

霎时间，原本在附近周旋的阴影一下子发起猛攻，几个国王傀儡防御不及，跌入了无敌的深渊中。

“傀儡听令：击溃虚空！”

一接到指令，傀儡们迅速由守转攻，弯爪刃在洞穴内飞舞，把一个又一个阴影击成碎片。虚空不甘示弱，一些卷须从黑沃姆身上发出，它们寻找着傀儡盔甲的缝隙刺入其内部，转瞬间，深渊液体从它们体内流出，便只剩下一副空壳散落在地上。

奥格瑞姆把自己缩成了球状，在深渊中凶猛地冲撞着，碾碎了一大群阴影。而面对那些妄图抓住他的虚空触手，他则毫不留情地伸出锋利的前爪予以回击。容器在平台间灵巧地跳跃着，每一次骨钉的挥舞都伴随着一个阴影的溃散。几根虚空卷须齐齐向它冲来，只见它腾空翻了几圈，化为一道寒芒的旋风，把它们斩成了几段。但这并不能解决问题，阴影被击碎后一会儿便可以重新成形，况且这深渊中数以万计的怨灵岂能被完全消灭？

沃姆一边燃起魂力球攻击虚空造物，一边向他的王后喊道：“阿诗，我们必须找到它的核心！”

阿诗玛点了点头，她把几根粗壮的根枝刺入了黑沃姆的内部，探知着虚空之心的位置。不，不行，它的力量过于强大了，她只能感受到深不可测的混沌与虚无。更糟的是，一些虚空触手绑住了她的根，想把她往黑暗中拖去。好在沃姆及时用灵魂烈焰引燃了那些触手，她才得以把根抽回来，说：“不行，它的防御太厚了，必须首先削减其力量。”

奥格瑞姆刚刚砸碎了一个被他压在身下的阴影，就听见国王陛下对他喊道：“奥格瑞姆，你去攻击那个怪物，我掩护你！”

“收到！”

有无数的阴影拦在奥格瑞姆和黑沃姆之间，但他现在需要做的就只是不顾一切地冲过去，因为作为骑士，他需要对国王陛下完全信任。他踏着深渊中的浮空平台往窃面者奔去，果不其然，一路上数不清的阴影朝他袭来，但都被陛下投出的灵魂标枪击溃。他终于到达了怪物面前，大喝一声腾跃而上，用全身的力量打在了那张亵渎的脸上。它被这强大的冲力击倒撞到了岩壁上，砸出了一个浅坑。啊，真出气。但战士的敏锐让他察觉到了一些不太对劲的事，黑暗的潮涌在周围流动，似乎是在……蓄力。他赶忙双手叉前做出格挡架势，又是一声凄厉的咆哮，虚空法术应声喷薄而出，纵使他后爪牢牢地抓在地上，也被暗焰的热浪击退了几米，在地面上留下了两道划痕。

又有几发暗影之魂轰出，瞬间就击垮了几个国王傀儡。沃姆看着黑沃姆的反应，暗自庆幸刚才没有直接用灵魂法术轰击。果然越是攻击，就越是会激怒它。既不能激发它的破坏力，又要削弱它的防守，着实不是一件易事。就在这时，一发法术袭向了他的王后。

“阿诗，小心！”

沃姆急忙架起了一道苍白的法术屏障，防住了虚空法球。回过身来，却发现另一发暗影之魂已经近在咫尺了。在他旁边就站着一个国王傀儡，冷漠地看着他。沃姆心头一凉：这种生物没有心智与意志，不会主动保护，唯一能让他们行动的只有管理者的直接命令。但现在下令让它挡下这一击显然已经太迟了。沃姆闭上眼睛，准备硬抗下来。

轰！

法术没有打在他身上，而是打在了赶来的容器身上。容器被黑炎震飞了好远，无力地趴在地上。疼痛撕咬着它身体的每一寸，它想要爬起来，却又倒了下去。它的意识开始模糊，似乎有什么冰冷的液体顺着它头壳的裂缝流了下来。那黑暗的呼唤愈发清晰了，把它的意识逐渐拉向那消融的彼岸。但至少，它做了正确的事情，不是吗？那这样也没有什么好悔恨的了……

在朦胧中，它感到一只温柔但有力的手把它扶起，苍白的光芒灌入了它的伤口，缓解了它的疼痛。它的意识逐渐恢复过来，看到苍白之王正在它面前，关切地望着它。一股从未出现过的暖流在它心中漾开。但这个时刻并没有持续太久。嘭的一声，奥格瑞姆骑士被一根横扫的虚空触手打到了他们旁边的墙上。

沃姆转过身去，眯起眼打量着自己的黑暗化身：若是不尽快压制住虚空之心，王宫之上的王国恐怕就危险了。

——————————————————————————————

挪艾身处在一片黑暗之中，四周安静得可怕。

她这是……在哪里？

浊重的风在她身旁呼啸，夹杂着恶灵的呢喃低语。一个个阴影在周围徘徊，不过似乎并没有想伤害她的意思。

“……孩子们？”

没有回应。

“挪艾，我们需要你。”

这是……王后的声音？战场的厮杀声隐隐传入她的耳中，她似乎瞥见了国王陛下的身影。陛下需要她。她绝不能在这里放弃。

“虚空之心，我们需要你帮忙找到它，挪艾。我无法感知到，但是你在怪物的内部，我相信你能做到的。全靠你了。”

王后的声音越来越远，埋没在了永恒的寂静当中。虚空之心……对，她能感受到它。那吞噬一切的黑暗，那包罗一切的空无。她轻声吟唱古老的歌谣，启明核心的方位。

虚空察觉到了她的用意，深渊液体浸入了她的身体，蚕食着她的头脑。混沌感包围并淹没了她，她觉得自己正在迷失、下坠。她感到自己的意识正在被剥离。

挪艾淡淡地笑了。她听到了那些孩子们的声音，不甘的憎恨，复仇的渴望，还有那希望归于平静的心愿。她能理解它们，但她不会退让。孩子们啊，黑暗中有头怪物过来了，歌唱吧……

“他们来了……把你心中的力量，发挥出来！”

——————————————————————————————

阿诗玛看到一团惨白的微光在黑沃姆的太阳丛神经处点亮，在其中突兀地悬浮着一个黑点。那应当就是虚空之心了。看来挪艾成功地完成了她最后的使命。

“沃姆，看！”

沃姆赶到她身边，顺着她指的方向看过去。他显然也注意到了虚空之心。他射出一道苍白的激光，灵魂的神威灼烧着虚空的精粹，那个黑点在光束中显得如此渺小，它剧烈地抽搐着，冒出阵阵黑烟，黑沃姆的身形开始瓦解，逸散出不稳定的虚空粒子。

等等，不行。沃姆急忙收回了光束，那汹涌的暗影又把烧伤的部位填补。若是虚空之心碎裂，其内部包含的广袤黑暗将以无可控制的力量爆发出来，摧毁沿途的一切。或许他和阿诗玛能抵挡住这样的力量，但奥格瑞姆还有那容器显然不行。想要大家都平安无事，必须用更温和的方式将其转化。

奥格瑞姆此时正站在墙边，逐渐从刚才的撞击中恢复过来。就在这时，他听见了一阵脚步声从甬道传来。不用说他也知道是谁来了。他转过身去，兴奋得两眼放光：“哦，朋友们，你们可算到了！”

“抱歉，国王陛下，王后殿下，我们来晚了。”德莱娅上前一步，简短地行了个军礼，“现在听从二位指挥！”

沃姆大致交代了一下现在的情况，然后吩咐道：“骑士们，我需要你们削弱那怪物的力量，并把虚空之心取出来。傀儡们会协助你们作战。阿诗，到时候我们要抓住时机合力转化虚空之心。”

“是！”

海格默率先朝黑沃姆冲锋，准备给那张可憎的脸当头一棒。不要误会，不是说陛下的脸可憎，是因为它玷污了陛下容貌的圣洁。阴影前赴后继地向他涌来，不过泽莫尔的御剑就在他身旁护航，把那些不怀好意的生物一一击溃。总算到了它的面前，他抡起尖钉锤往它头上狠狠砸去，它的半边脸顿时布满了裂痕。德莱娅见状，趁着黑沃姆重心不稳，灵巧地躲避各种障碍来到了发光部位，佩剑精准地一刺，在太阳丛神经划开了一道锋利的口子。好机会！奥格瑞姆在伊思玛的掩护下缩成球状朝那里弹去，伊思玛的根率先探入伤口，撕出一条豁大的裂谷，暴露出了其中的虚空之心。奥格瑞姆进入其中抓住核心，然后全力往空中一抛。

时间的流速仿佛被放慢了，所有虫的目光都聚集在虚空之心上。阿诗玛朝它伸出根枝，一缕优雅的苍白在深渊中蔓延。而另一边，开始分崩离析的黑沃姆也是放手一搏，虚空触手咆哮着向核心汹涌，一抹深邃的黑暗在深渊中扩张。看起来似乎黑暗的速度要略胜一筹，眼看卷须即将接触到核心，突然，骨钉寒芒一闪，容器一跃而下把它们拦腰斩断。

阿诗玛稳稳地接住了虚空之心，向其中灌注自己的神力。然而，在那广袤深邃的黑暗中，她看到了一个可怖的未来：一个太古的强大存在从沉睡中苏醒，吞噬了所有的光辉，在一群异乡虫的礼赞中登上云巅，凌驾于万神之上，然后摧毁了一切。她看到了在虚无中闪烁的八只眼睛，正在一动不动地盯着她，仿佛一把尖刀洞穿了她的心窝。她的呼吸变得急促，一股难以名状的冰冷几乎让她窒息。就在这时，另一股暖流注入了她的体内。是沃姆。灵魂的光芒从他掌间倾出，照耀到虚空之心上。在他们的共同作用下，苍白逐渐取代了黑暗，伴随着一阵热浪，转化终于完成。沃姆之魂，根之灵魂，虚空之心……

阴影退回了黑暗之中，黑沃姆也消散了，一个身影从中跌落，坠入了容器的遗骸堆。沃姆整顿兵马向下行进，一路上怨灵在暗影中虎视眈眈，但惧怕他苍白的光芒，不敢靠近。挪艾静静地躺在渊底，深渊液体从她眼中流出，与周围的骸骨相映形成一种诡异阴森的氛围。

“挪艾，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“……陛下？我们……我……看不见了……”

沃姆别过脸去，不忍心再直视她的双眼。远处，镇压深渊之海的灯塔已经关闭了，笼罩在静默的黑暗之中，成群的阴影在那里徘徊。

“拜肯应该还在里面。”

“陛下，你不会是想……”海格默故意没把话说完，凝重地望着那黑压压的一片。

“我不能就这样把他丢在那。”

“沃姆，拜肯已经不在了。现在去那没有任何意义。”

“阿诗……可是难道他不应该被安葬吗？”

“陛下……还请听我一言……”挪艾虚弱的声音传入了他耳中，“拜肯为了王国与您的安全，自愿选择留在这看守深渊……想必他也不会希望您为了他而冒如此大的风险吧……”

沃姆轻轻叹了口气，点了点头：“好吧，我们上去吧。接下来的安排就交给我们，你为王国奉献了那么多，也该休息一下了。”

泽莫尔左右看了一下，问道：“所以，都结束了吗？”

沃姆瞟了一眼盘旋四周的阴影，说：“不，还没呢。”

一行虫登上了瞭望台，而国王和王后却停了下来。阿诗玛对着骑士们说：“你们先回去吧，我要和国王单独谈谈。”

“对了，”沃姆补充道，“伊思玛，可否请你安排一下把公主接回来的事宜？她的训练应当完成了，我需要和她谈谈。”

“当然没问题，陛下。”

只有容器仍然停在原地。沃姆笑了笑，上前摸了摸它的头，说：“你今天表现得很好。现在先回去吧，等会儿我会来找你的。”

容器向他们鞠了一躬，转身离开了。

“和那孩子真像啊，不是吗？”

沃姆感到有千钧的重量压在他的心头，他看着国王之魂，高等生灵之间的结合压制着内含的空虚。他说：“阿诗，我们都知道我接下来应该干什么。”

阿诗玛看着眼前这个男人，这个与她相知相爱、相敬相守的男人，这个被永恒的承诺与期许的未来所束缚、压垮的男人，一句话也说不出来。在臣民眼里他是他们的国王与神，但在她眼里他只是她的丈夫。

“或许，这就是报应吧……”沃姆仰天长叹，苦笑了一声，“我会让编织者协助我封印我们的王宫，只有这样才能真正压制住深渊的暴动。还记得我们商量的备用计划吗？如果最终瘟疫还是泄露了，就把那些在外的容器召回来吧。我会把我的羽翼交给那孩子看管，也会把我的印记交给我们的女儿守护。”

他又把国王之魂分成了两半，一半交给阿诗玛，一半自己留着。

“这样的力量，封印光芒也许用得上。阿诗，接下来就要靠你了。”

沃姆静静地望着妻子的面庞，继续道：“等我走了，照顾好我们的王国。还有，也要照顾好你自己。”

阿诗玛靠近，苍白的根拥入了他的胸膛。她在他耳边喃喃道：“放心吧，我亲爱的沃姆。我会让圣巢延续下去，不计任何代价。”

沃姆闭上双眼，纤细的手指握上了她的臂膀。这可能是他们最后一次相拥了。

“阿诗……这是我的因果，就让我一只虫承担吧。”

“不，这是我们的因果。”


End file.
